A Kim and Jack Story: Perfect Day
by OneBubblyBookWorm143
Summary: Jack shows a new intrest in Donna Tobin. How does kim handle the situation? KIM/JACK K plus for kisses. Oneshot for now. I might add more if I get bored but don't tell me too. That just makes me not wanna do it!


**Like is a very weird word if you type it enough...You'll see what I mean. I OWN NOTHING! ;D**

"No way! Double Ninja Attack 2 is way better than Double Ninja Attack 3!" Jerry Martinez argued.

"But DNA3 has better graphics!" Our friend, Eddie shot back.

"Ahh, but you're forgetting that nobody cares!" I announced, once again annoyed that I'm the only girl in out 'Group'

"C'mon Kim, tell Jerry I'm right!"

"No tell Eddie I'm right!"

"How about Im right! Nobody cares!" I yelled over their arguing.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Milton Crupnick, the nerd of our herd, spoke up for the first time all lunch period.

"I saw him earlier talking to Donna Tobin." Jerry answered.

At the sound of that witch's name, I flinched. I coudn't stand that stupid attention-getter. I also couldn't stand the thought of _my_ best friend, Jack Anderson, talking to the thing.

Not that I like him! Cause I don't!

Okay, I do. He's just so...heroic. Strong. Smart. Sweet. Kind. He's so...Jack. He's the nicest guy I've ever met and the only one who challenges me. I really like him...

"Kim? Helloo? Kimberly Jane Crawford?" Milton, Jerry, and Eddie said, waving their hands infront of my face.

"What! I'm here!" I yelped, snapping back into the outside world.

"You were thinking again. About Jack, I assume." Milton teased.

"I just don't know what he sees in Donna Tobin! She's an idiot, she can't count to four, and her daddy buys her everything. She cries when she breaks a freaking nail!" I exclaimed.

"She's also blonde, curvy, and has supermodel legs." Eddie said.

"I'm blonde too! I have curves. You don't see him chasing after me!" I snapped, immediatly regretting my words.

"Kim. He chased you when you two met. He chased you for four years after that. He's still chasing you. He's trying to make you jealous!" Milton said, shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah right. He seems pretty happy with Donna over there..." I said, my voice trailing off as the two walked into the cafeteria.

"Go talk to him." Jerry urged, pushing my shoulder gently.

"But what if..."

"Go. Tell him you like him or else we'll tie you up in the dojo for a week." Eddie laughed.

"Okay Okay, I'm going!" I anounced, getting up and walking over to the two.

I walked up to there table, which earned me a glare from Donna.

"Hey Kimmy!" Jack said, smiling that smile.

"Hey Jack..." I said, hitting him on the arm.

"Ow!" He said, laughing.

"Don't call me Kimmy." I glared, jokingly.

"So did you, like, come over here for, like, a reason, Kimberly?" Donna asked, starring daggers at me.

"Like, yeah I, like, actually did. Like, I, like, needed to, like, talk to my, like, best friend, like, privately, like, totally, yeah." I said, mocking her and twiling my hair around my finger.

I glanced at Jack who was stiffling a laugh.

"I, like, don't talk like that!" Donna cried.

"Anyway, Jack...can we talk for a minute?" I asked, looking into his mocha-brown eyes.

"Sure, let's, like, go in the, like, hallway." He laughed, mocking donna as well.

He stood up and we walked into the hallway and sat at the bench next to the Cafeteria doors.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He asked, leaningback on the bench and laying his arms over the top of it.

"Okay. This thing with you and Donna...Is it serious? Like, are you and her together?" I asked, stuttering and looking down.

"Wait...You actually thought...You mean you..." That was all he could get out before he burst out into a hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said over his laughter.

Even though it kinda was.

Eventually he calmed down enough to choke out a few words.

"Kimmy...You th- thought I liked...D-donna! Tha-at's the funni-est thing I've hea-heard all year!"

"Well! Can you blame me? You already ditched me and the guys to sit with her at lunch." I told him, shoving his shoulder.

"Kim! I was just trying to make you je-" He cut himself off, instantly blushing.

"Jealous?" I geussed.

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Becuase for a while now I've sorta had this crush on you..." He told me, refusing to look me in the eye.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since my first day at seaford high..."

"I knew it! You had a crush on me!" I beamed.

"Yeah..."

There was a long moment of silence. About five minutes long. I finally turned to him after I couldn't stand the silence.

"I like you too, Jack."

He looked up at me, obviously shocked, and asked, "You do?"

"Yeah..."

"Since when?"

"Since our first competition when I was still a black dragon. I realized how awful my sensi was and I also though you were pretty cute..." I blushed, looking at the floor.

"Oh..." Jack said, smiling that smile again.

"Yeah..."

"So you lied to me." He announced, cockily.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You told me you didn't have a crush on me." He said, leaning towards me.

"Well I'm sincerely sorry. What can I ever do to make it up to you?" I asked, smiling and leaning toward him.

"Oh, I bet I can think of something." He chuckled.

He bent his head down to kiss me. It was just a small kiss. But still pretty mind blowing. I couldn't believe it. He was finally mine.

"JACK!" A girlish squeal came from the cafeteria door.

Jack and I quickly split apart in fright to see a very red, and very angry, Donna Tobin.

"Hi Donna!" I exclaimed, smiling a pretty good fake smile, if I do say so myself.

"You bottle-blonde, idiotic, little TRAMP!" She screamed at me, looking ready to lunge.

"Nice to see you too, Donna." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You step away from Jack RIGHT NOW." She cried.

"Or what?" I challenged, clinging on to Jack's arm.

She pounced at me, almost attacking me. Unfortunatly for her I had two things she didn't. Karate, and Jack.

Just as she was about to rip me to shreds, Jack stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Donna. But I like Kim. You're a nice girl and all, but Kim's the one for me." He said in a calm voice.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JACK ANDERSON! NOBODY REJECTS DONNA FELICIA TOBIN!" She screamed.

"Umm...I just did..." He said, sending her into a temper tantrum that a three year old couldn't even pull off.

She stomped off down the hallway and Jack turned around to face me.

"Now I believe Donna interupted something." He said smiling, putting his arms around my waist.

"Were we? I hadn't noticed." I joked, getting on my tiptoes, ready to kiss him again.

"Haha. So funny." He said, leaning down to reach my lips.

When we pulled apart, Jack's brown eyes found my blue ones.

"Kim. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll be my girlfriend. There are tons of people who have these moments once and then they're just friends but I want so much more than to be your friend. I don't think I can handle being your friend." Jack rambled until I shut him up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack. I feel the same way. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said, hugging him as tight as I could.

This is the perfect day. I love today.

**a/n You're welcome. ;D**


End file.
